Sonrisa
by Ave-Sha
Summary: Pero no va a hacerlo, porque frente a él debe sonreír. Porque si Squalo no sabe cómo sonreír todavía, Dino será ahora y siempre su eterna sonrisa. Época Escolar.


Todavía no lo comprendía.

Si se lo preguntasen a Dino Cavallone, realmente no sabría qué contestar después de más de diez años desde aquello. Nunca lo supo y lo más desquiciante es que nunca sabrá el por qué, por qué ocurrió aquello ¿O debería decir…?

¿Por qué demonios acababa siempre rodeado de los típicos matones de escuela?

Squalo, por su parte, sí que lo sabía. O creía saberlo en verdad.

Era esa sonrisa de Dino. Esa sonrisa irritante del rubio que jamás se le borraba ni aunque estuviese muerto de miedo. ¿Lo estaba? Oh, claro que lo estaba. Squalo sabía que le temblaba la mano derecha por mucho que intentase esconderla en el bolsillo del pantalón y que, si hablaba sin pensar en esos momentos, también le temblaría la voz como al pequeño potro le tiemblan las patas al no poder ponerse en pie.

Él era eso. Un pequeño potro.

Y puede que el rubio solo tuviese quince años y fuera un mocoso, como él mismo. Pero el futuro décimo de los Cavallone no era un cobarde. Y nunca huía.

—Oye Cavallone ¿En tu familia no te enseñan a pelear o qué pasa?

—Seguro que mamá y papá siempre se ocupan de todo ¿Te ponen guardaespaldas para que el bebé no se haga daño? Que tierno~

_No, de ningún modo._

—U-ugh, ¿vais a seguir demostrándome lo machos que sois al pegarme o ya podéis llamar a vuestras madres para que vengan a por vosotros y os mimen? No quiero entreteneros.

Él sonríe. _Dino es un pequeño potro que ya tiene dotes de caballo salvaje._

Y es tan condenadamente diferente a él. Porque si a Squalo le dijeran "¡Sonríe!", él no sabría como hacerlo. Porque él mismo estaba convencido de que era incapaz de sonreír, de expresar ese gesto. ¿Felicidad? ¿Ternura? ¿Diversión? No, no le daban ganas de sonreír.

O puede que sí, pero las muecas _soberbias_ de Squalo no podían llamarse sonrisas.

Aquellos dos chicos se enfadan. Si ya estaban crispados porque definitivamente ese maldito crío no podía ser un capo de la mafia y sonreír tanto y a todas horas, se encontraban todavía mucho más furiosos cuando ese mismo estúpido mocoso les contestaba. Si, con esa sonrisa.

El albino no siente rabia con su sonrisa. Él siente admiración.

—Ya puedes ir recogiendo tus dientes del suelo, Cavallone, ¡Porque vas a quedarte sin ellos!

—_Vroi_!

_Yo conozco esa voz_

—¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?

Silencio.

La voz de Superbia era conocida en toda la escuela. Y no de una manera agradable.

No era agradable que un tiburón te mordiese arremetiendo con toda su furia y claramente, era mejor estar de parte de Squalo, que contra él.

_Apartaos de él, no podéis borrar su sonrisa._

—Tranquilo Superbia, si ya nos íbamos.

_Si, no te queda más remedio, escoria_.

—Es una suerte ser tan amigo del espadachín ¿Eh, Cavallone?

—Ten cuidado, no vayas a deberle nada, que a los tiburones nunca se les da de comer.

Aquello pasó para Dino en cuestión de minutos. De estar siendo, de nuevo, acorralado por dos de esos chicos que se empeñaban en partirle la cara al rubio, a estar en frente del de ojos azules como en estado de shock. Solo se necesitaba una palabra de Squalo para que la sonrisa de Dino se acrecentase más.

Y él no se daba cuenta, pero parecía ser el único que gustaba de verlo sonreír.

—Uff, ¡eso estuvo cerca!

—No voy a estar salvándote el culo siempre, ¿sabes, Dino? Deja ya de reírte como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Eres tan irritante._

—Pero no ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? ¡estoy bien! Además…

—Si no fuera por mí, estarías no sólo recogiendo tus dientes del suelo, sino tus sesos también. ¿Uh? ¿Qué divagas?

Un rubio despreocupado se vuelve a reír. _Tu maldita sonrisa otra vez._

—Dices que no vas a estar siempre "salvándome el culo" pero siempre apareces en estos momentos aún cuando ni estás presente, ni te lo he pedido.

Sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta.

Un Cavallone no se permite temblar de miedo cuando se tiene, ni huir cuando está asustado. Pero un Cavallone es un Cavallone porque siempre sabe qué decir en todo momento.

—No tienes porqué darme las gracias entonces.

—Sé que no lo haces para que te de las gracias.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que hago estas cosas, listillo? Sorpréndeme.

—Porque eres mi amigo.

Amigo. Es una extraña palabra. En la mafia no hay amigos. Hay jefes y subordinados. Capitanes, consejeros, aliados. Pero, ¿amigos? No, no hay de eso. No se lo han enseñado nunca. Probablemente eso ni exista y Dino le esté volviendo a tomar el pelo.

¿Amigos, por qué? No le gusta esa palabra.

De hecho se acaba de dar cuenta de que la detesta, y mucho. Nunca podría decir que él y el rubio son amigos. Nunca diría que quiere que se encuentre bien, que se preocupa por él o que no quiere que llore.

No, no puede decir eso porque no sería verdad, porque mentiría y afirmaría algo que no conoce. Porque cuando la gente habla de ser "amigos" seguro que no le late tanto el corazón como a Squalo cuando Dino le sonríe.

No, definitivamente. _Nunca podremos ser amigos él y yo._

—No digas estupideces y tira hacia la enfermería o yo mismo te acabo de rematar.

—Vale, vale. ¿Sabes?, tengo una bonita relación con la enfermera. A la tercera visita del mes me hace un descuento en tiritas.

—Viniendo de ti no me extrañaría nada. Eres un pequeño potrillo desbocado.

Dino se ríe fuertemente. Le duelen los golpes y tiene ganas de llorar en los brazos del albino, buscando algún refugio que le recuerde a la calidez porque está harto de que la tomen con él por algo tan estúpido.

Pero no va a hacerlo, porque frente a él debe sonreír. Porque si Squalo no sabe cómo sonreír todavía, Dino será ahora y siempre su eterna sonrisa.

—Oye...

—¿Mh?

—Gracias, Squalo.

_Te quiero._


End file.
